Vampiric in nature
by xXFallenAngelWolfyXx
Summary: -sakura is OOC- sakura is a girl who hates her life, saskue is a vampire who is stubborn and has been looking for his mate for Melania. Will sakura be the one he's been looking for? -sasusaku-
1. Introduction to a new begining

VAMPIRIC  
IN  
NATURE

Sapphire-eyed Vampire: Hola! Its sapphire! This is one of the story's I've written recently. I hope you enjoy it.

Stardust: KYAA~ ADDICTED HELPED WRITE THIS! HER MOM WAS MODELED AFTER MOA! HOPE YA LIKE IT! KYAA~

Addicted to wings: stardust is too hyper today. She's giving me a headache just from watching her annoy sapphire. And yes I did help write it. I came up with the attitude and style of the main character. Bye!

Chapter I

All Hell Breaks Loose

_It was another plain sunny da__y_ like it was almost all the freakin' time. I hate Tennessee, I really do. I prefer the dark, and I love the rain. This explains why I am so pale. My mother is a very tan and girly person. She has again tan skin and light pink hair and bright green eyes. My dad, a lighthearted man, has jet black hair and brilliant sapphire eyes. He is not as pale as me but still unusually white for someone who lives in a very sunny and hot place. My dad's name is Kyle, my mom's name is Kim, but her friends and my dad call her Kimmy. My name is Sakura, as for I have light pink hair like my mom, and I secretly got purple highlights in it like stripes. And I made sure that the die was permanent so that my mom couldn't wash it out. My mom nearly grounded me for a year because of this then realized that I would actually like a reason to stay indoors and decided ageist it. I have Jade eyes like my mom but mine are more pronounced and vibrant. I have virtually bleach white skin because I hate the freakin' sun. so I was reading a good book when I was done my school work in class when the power went off with a '_pop_' sound. "Crud!" I yelled when I dropped my book. All the people in class including my teacher looked at me then looked at the small white-covered book laying on it's spine. Once I had picked up the book and found the page I was on and dog-earing it, the lights flickered back on and the principle came onto the loudspeaker.

"_Sakura Haruno to the main office imideatly with _

_all her belongings. Again, Sakura Haruno to the main office with all her belongings."_

I groaned and got up. "What the hell do they want?" I mentally screamed. My teacher and all of the other being in the class stared toward me. I looked at them strangely before I noticed what they were gawking at me for._ Ohhhhhhh._ I had screamed that aloud. Not the best thing to do in that situation because my teacher was in the middle of responding to the intercom person. I blushed like a moron at the unwanted attention. I heard one of the snobby girly-girls giggling at my blush. Bad choice. Very bad choice. I turned around and snarled at the girl. I am about sixty percent sure that that poor soul peed her pants. I laughed silently only letting out a small chuckle for everyone else as I went to my locker to gather my things, after I had gotten everything I walked slowly to the office. When I walked in my eyes widened in surprise. "what the hell happened here?" I yelled.

Please please please review! If you do, ill give you all cookies and make the next chapter longer!


	2. First Encounter

(Sorry it took me so long to update. Me been busy! Well here is the next chapter of Vampiric in nature for you all!)

Chapter two

First encounter

It was a disaster area; paper's and what looked like blood covered the entire main office. As I looked around to survey the damage, I saw something in the corner of the room, gleaming red eyes. I gasped in shock and backed into the principals' office. As I turned around, the principal was completely pale and breathing heavily.

"w-what the hell happened in here?" I asked in surprise as I stared at him.

"," the principal said shakily, not meeting my gaze. "Your family has been murdered" he muttered quietly. My eyes widened in shock.

"wh-what? H-how is that p-possible?" I asked frantically, tears in my eyes.

"Apparently it was some sort of animal." He said, ignoring her earlier question.

"o-oh I s-see. . . . ." she stuttered, the tears flowing out of her eyes finally. The principal went to get up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see those gleaming, terrifying crimson eyes. He fell unconscious.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan . . . . .." he whispered, now behind the crying teen. She jumped in shock and backed away from him, breathing heavily a look of terror in her eyes.

"w-who are y-you?" she asked sacredly.

"you don't need to know that right now sa-ku-ra-chan. . . . .." he said tauntingly from behind her once again, his breath fanning over the back of her neck as his long arms snaked around her waist.

"It is not important for you to know quite yet. . . . ." he murmured, nibbling on her shoulder as she shivered.

"wh-what a-are you d-doing?" she asked shakily as something sharp ran over her neck.

"Marking you as mine . . . . .." he growled, sinking his fangs into her neck as she cried out in pain. She screamed as he sank his fangs deeper into her neck, finally passing out.

"yes. . . . .. Sleep now. I will be back for you later" he murmured, placing her on the couch in the office, watching her for a few minutes before jumping out of the slightly open window next to the principal's desk.

"Now . . . . .. I must take my leave" he muttered, landing on the ground soundlessly and running off towards the forest on the south side of the school.

Six days later. . . . .

I was still in the hospital. I don't know why but it really was making me angry. I even asked the nurse why they wouldn't let me out but she wouldn't tell me anything I didn't already know.

"hey, when the heck am I getting out of this place?" I asked the doctor, he smiled warmly at me and sighed.

"when you're fully recovered dear, you're not yet" he said softly, making me even angrier.

"I feel FINE don't you see that?" I asked, glaring at him.

"honey, we were told by your guardian to keep you here in till he came to get you" he said, moving the pink and purple hair from my face as I bit his finger.

"don't freaken' touch me you sterilized doctor person. . .." she growled dangerously as he pulled his hand back.

"Alright sweetheart, I won't" of course, this just made me angrier.

"Stop calling me SWEETHEART and HONEY will you? Call me sakura got it?" I hissed, my eyes narrowed at him.

"Alright dear, I will" I twitched, wanting to punch this dude in the face.

"You know what? Just don't talk to me at all alright?" I sighed, lying back on the very uncomfortable bed.

"Alright then Mrs. Haruno, I will stop." He said gently, thinking I was as fragile as the flower my name came from. That twit. I could probably have him crying on the ground begging for his life in two seconds if I wanted to. I smiled sweetly as I planned to sneak out tonight at midnight. And so far my plan was going smoothly. I decided it would be best if I took a nap so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The Hospital, 12:32AM

Finally! I could get out of this horrible place! I was having a party in my head as I went over to the window, opening it and sliding outside. I was pleased to find no one out in the parking lot. Only a single black sports car witch I planned to hotwire and use. This is gonna be sweet!

The highway, 12:56AM

Yeah baby! I got myself a freaken' Italian sports car! And now im on my way to my friend Ino's house to stay for a while. I knew she would let me. As I pulled into her driveway I noticed an angry aura about her house. I slowly turned the car off and walked up to the porch. What I saw threw the open door scared the hell out of me.

(Yay I made it a bit longer for you guys! Well this is the next chapter, you like? And have any ideas on how I should go on with it? If anyone can guess what she saw, ill make the next chapter a lot longer for you!)


	3. Brothers

(I would like to say that the only one who got the answer somewhat correct was MichiiHaru-Chan! You'll have to wait and find out why! *snickers evilly*)

Chapter three,

Brothers

Those evil blood red eyes. That was the first thing that stuck out to me when I looked inside. But as I looked around something also struck me as weird. Ino was there, but she was just laying on the couch for some reason.

"w-what did y-you do to Ino?" I asked, already shaking in fear as the man took a few steps closer to me.

"Well, I was a bit hungry while waiting for you to show up" he whispered, his voice sent waves of fear threw me.

"w-what do y-you mean?" I whispered slowly as he walked even closer, now only about three steps from being right in front of me.

"Do you know how you eat? Well, I eat as well, just . . . . . something a bit different then **humans**" he emphasized the word humans as he smiled, showing two, long white fangs. I froze in fear. He stepped closer, and when he was directly in front of me heard something growl in the corner of the room.

"Itachi. . . . . If you touch her I will not hesitate to kill you!" he snarled, at my side in an instant, scaring me half to death.

"Ha-ha! Little brother is protective of this one is he? Eh, Saskue?" he chuckled as the one called Saskue growled angrily.

"She is **mine **itachi, get away from her!" he yelled, punching itachi in the stomach sending him flying backwards into the wall above were ino's unconscious body lay.

"**Mine**!" he growled again, wrapping his arms around me protectively as the one called itachi stood up from the ground panting heavily.

"Foolish l-little brother" he snarled, standing to his full height now.

"I'll leave her alone for now. . ." he murmured, disappearing from sight. He sighed and looked at me, frozen in his arms as they relaxed from being protective and possessive, to warm and loving.

"Did he hurt you at all?" he asked, his crimson eyes staring right into my emerald ones.

"N-no." I murmured, still quite scared of what had happened only moments before.

". . . Good" he smiled at me, trying to make me unfrozen.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" he assured, picking me up in his arms and walking out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, feeling only a bit less afraid.

"My place" he said simply, hopping easily onto the roof of inos house.

"Hold on now please, I don't want to drop you" he whispered in my ear as I tightened the hold oh his shirt. He began jumping from rooftop to rooftop easily. He was doing this for at least an hour before he stopped and jumped to the ground from sixty stories up.

"We're here" he said, smiling at me again as he kicked open the steel door in front of us and walked inside. I continued to cling to him as I saw about five other people sitting at a table to my right.

"Eh? Teme your back now? And you brought your girl?" a blond haired boy with bright blue eyes and a dopy smile on his face asked.

"Yeah dobe, now shut up" Saskue muttered as he set me on a soft white couch in the corner of the room.

"TEME!" the blonde screeched, standing from his chair quickly.

"Dobe" he said boredly, looking over to the blonde.

"Why do you get to keep your girl here? Why can't I?" he exclaimed angrily, glaring at Saskue.

"Because this is my house you idiot, that's why." He said calmly, taking a seat next to a brown haired guy that looked half asleep.

"Sakura" he called, looking back to where I was cowering on the couch.

"y-yes?" I asked softly, looking at him with scared eyes. His demeanor softened immediately.

"Your safe here, don't be afraid" he smiled softly at me.

"Holy shit. . ." the blonde muttered, looking between the two of us.

"Dude she's melted the ice cube!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock, a wide smile on his face.

"Shut up dobe!" Saskue yelled, hitting Mr. blonde over the head, hard as he flew out of his chair and into the wall a few feet away.

"TEME!" the blonde yelled again, getting off the floor and back into his chair. The others at the table stared at the two, then at me and sighed, shaking there heads.

"Those two just can't get along. . ." a red haired boy that looked like he was wearing makeup said.

"Agreed" another murmured, he had what looked like face paint on.

"Do they ever shut up?" a brown haired guy with white eyes asked, watching as the two of them fought amusedly.

"Not often" the lazy brown haired one said boredly as Saskue turned to me.

"Sakura, I would like to introduce my friends," he pointed to the brown haired lazy one.

"That is shikamaru" he pointed to the red haired one

"Garra," he gestured to the loud blonde.

"The dobe, or naruto" naruto looked angry at that as he pointed to the white eyed one.

"Negi" and he poked the one wearing face paint.

"And that's kankuro." Kankuro looked a bit angry at being poked as Saskue got up and walked towards me.

"Its alright, I wont let any of them hurt you." He assured me, making me feel a bit more relaxed then I should have been. I looked to the others.

"H-hello. . ." I whispered shyly. Naruto smiled and waved.

"Hiya Sakura-Chan!" he yelled happily. I couldn't help but smile back at him. The others nodded there hellos to me.

"Sakura, are you tired?" Saskue asked, looking at me as I nodded.

"A little. . ." I confessed.

"Alright, come on. Let's get you some rest." He smiled at me, picking me up and walking towards a door to my left.

"Don't touch anything dobe" he said, entering the room. It was a bedroom, the walls were black with red and white fans and the ceiling was red as was the carpet. In the middle of the room was a large silver bed with black and red pillows. He smiled and put me on the bed, pointing to the closed door to my right.

"That is the bathroom" he pointed to the slightly opened door to my left.

"That is the closet, and the door we came threw is to the living room were I will be. When you wake up if I am not already in here come out there if the door is opened slightly, if it isn't, stay in here" he said as I got under the soft silk blankets.

"Alright" I smiled a little to him, making his eyes light up.

"Good night" he sighed, kissing my forehead softly and leaving the room, I feel asleep shortly after that.

(Yay! I wrote another chapter for you guys! Sorry it wasn't as long as it could have been, but I thought this was a good place to end it! I want to thank all of my awesome reviewers! That is all awesome peoples! Kitteh out!)


	4. A Birthday

**(The next chapter people!)**

Chapter four,

A birthday

Once I woke up, I lazily rolled over onto my stomach. Not wanting to get up. Soft chuckling was heard from somewhere behind me, causing me to gasp and jump a bit, startled.

"What the?" I nearly yelled, falling out of the bed and onto the floor.

"You know you've been sleeping for about two days right?" he siad, stepping from the shadows and coming up to me, his face blank and void of emotions.

"Mmmm. . . Really?" I asked, groaning as I sat up on the floor.

"Yeah" he whisprered, a small smile on his face.

"Hungry?" he asked, holding out a hand to help me up. I took it and smiled softly at him.

"Maybe a little" he helped me up and whrapped his arms around my waist, looking at me.

"What would you like to eat?" he askes me, tugging me out of the room and into the living room.

"Pancakes?" I asked, looking around the room for the first time since I got here.

It was huge; the walls were painted a soft green with those red and white fans on them like the ones in the bedroom.

"what do those fans stand for?" she asked, looking over at him.

"there my family's insignia" he stated, sounding a bit bored.

"oh. . ."she murmured, looking at the rest of the room.

There were four pure white couchs scattered around the empty space. On the wall to my right there is a large, flat screen t.v. on my left are three doors and the table saskue had sat at the last time I was awake. An assortment of potted plants littered the room as well, some on the hardwood area near the t.v, the others on the ocean blue carpet near the three doors.

"Like it?" he asked, smiling softly at me.

"Its pretty" she says softly, thinking about what she was doing here again.

"Thank you. Now, to make pancakes" he takes her hand and leads her into the second door on the left.

"TEME!" a voice called from outside the door to outside. Saskue sighed and walked to the door, pulling it open, letting the blond fall onto the floor.

"What do you want, dobe?" he asked boredly, his face blank.

"Teme! Do you not know what today is?" he yelled, standing up and glaring at him.

"No, why does it matter?" he asked, frowning.

"It's your birthday idiot! It's celebrating your seventh malenia!" he exclaimed. Saskue's eyes widened a fraction of an inch

"Naruto, leave now" he said, way too calm

"Saskue?" he asked, watching as he took me by the arm and pulled me into what I think is the kitchen.

"SASKUE!" Naruto yelled, runnig for the door as saskue quickly locked it, then turned to me.

"Im sorry, this might hurt a bit, sakura" he sighed and pulled me to him, his face in my neck.

"s-Saskue?" she asked shakily, looking at him.

"_Sa-ku-ra"_ he whispered agenst my neck, his cold, wintery breath making me shiver.

"_Hold still"_ he breathed, gently biting down on her neck so she could feel his fangs, making her gasp.

"_Your mine" _he growled, shoving his fangs into my neck harshly. Making me cry out in pain.

**(I know its short, but I had to end it here. Sorry. I just realize it takes me forever to update! Yeah, um, sorry bout that! I might not update for longer then normal cause my computer boke and I gotta get a new one. My cosins visting and im using hers to give you this, again, sorry!)**


	5. scare

**(Inspiration is found in the weirdest of places! It is in such a place that I got inspiration for this next chapter! Hope you like it cause I sure do! Oh and thank you to the peoples who told me how to spell there names, I forgot!)**

_Chapter 5: scare_

I woke up to a banging sound. I noticed I was in that bed again and I wondered what had happened after he bit me. All I remembered was a searing pain in my neck before I blacked out. I went to sit up and found that I couldn't, my entire body felt heavy and unmovable for some reason.

"Open the door!" someone growled demonically from outside the door.

"Sasuke, no" I heard from somewhere to my right. Once I got my head to turn I gasped at who I saw. It was that white eyed boy; neji I think was his name. He turned his head to look at me when I gasped and smiled a bit, before turning back towards the door.

"You can't come in Sasuke; you know what you're going to do to her. And so do I" he looked very serious now, as sasuke started growling loudly and banging on the door again.

"Calm down and I might let you in before sunset, just maybe" he muttered, frowning. Suddenly long black claws wiggled underneath the door, scratching at the floor.

"Stop it sasuke, your going to scare her" neji warned him as I slowly sat up and scooted farther back on the bed, already terrified.

"Then let. Me. In!" He growled angrily, tearing a piece of the door off. I squeaked in fear and cowered away even farther back from the door.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked timidly, shaking a bit. Everything got eerily quiet for a minute or so before the black claws disappeared and a loud thud was heard. Neji walked calmly over to the door and opened it slowly. There he lay, his eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"Sasuke? You alright?" Neji asked, bending down to look closer at him.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" he whispered hoarsely. I frowned and got off the bed slowly, walking quietly over to where the two of them were.

"S-Sasuke?" I whispered, bending down next to neji.

"I'm sorry sakura" he smiled a bit at me, opening his eyes a bit. Just enough for me to see the color of his eyes.

They were blue.

A very bright, sky blue.

I gasped.

He sat up and put his head in his hands.

"I really am sorry, sakura" he said, no feeling in his voice at all. Neji stood up and headed towards the door, sending me a look I didn't understand.

"I'll be back later to see if you have killed her yet" he muttered before opening the door and walking out slowly, closing the door softly behind him. I looked over at Sasuke to see him staring at me, his face blank. I looked down, a bit unnerved by his stare. After a few minutes, a cold hand rested against my cheek. I blinked, looking up to see sasuke smiling a bit at me.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked, helping me up after he stood. I nodded yes slowly; still feeling a bit scared of him now. He walked me into the kitchen, still smiling at me. After I had eaten, I noticed his eyes returned to normal and smiled at him softly. Looking at the table, thinking.

"_This is going to be interesting. . ."_

I thought to myself, the smile turning into a devilish smirk.

**(Nyaa! Its soooo short! I have such a short attention span! I can't concentrate on ANYTHING for very long! Im so sorry! *goes to find some cookies*)**


	6. AN

A/N

Sorry but I have offically ran out of ideas! I need help~ if you have any ideas please tell meeeeee!~!~!~! *flees*


End file.
